Guilty Verse
by Luminey
Summary: Interpretation of the song Guilty verse as a tragic love story. Kiyoteru wanted nothing to do with humans, until one caught his eye. Will he be able to protect this new found angel, or will it all go up in flames? Enjoy


Guilty Verse

-Forbidden Angel-

A breeze rolled through the dark night, shaking the trees to their core. The smell of wet autumn leaves filled the air, and the moon glowed high up in the sky. It was a truly beautiful night to behold. My surroundings rolled past me in a blur, nothing mattered but the hunger burning in my chest. Some nights it drove me mad, but in the end when the sweet forbidden nectar caressed my lips, it was true bliss….

Suddenly a sharp sweet smell hit me with such a force that caused me to stop in my path. My mouth began to water in a ravenous way that reminded me of my first hunt. I dashed off into the direction of the smell, which lead to a withered forest path. I sniffed the air; the smell was getting stronger. I took my sweet time and walked casually down the path to see what kind of place it would take me to. After a couple of minutes of walking I reached a small river with an arched bridge. In the distance I could see a faint yellow light. The hunger began to claw at my chest once more, and my feet moved on its own. I jumped into the air and cleared the bridge with ease. Running deeper into the forest I saw the light getting brighter. I could feel my lips begin to curl back with anticipation. Was this what humans called a smile? He chuckled at the thought and began to move amongst the shadows. I was finally able to see a small cottage nestled in an opening in the trees; a perfect setting for tonight's hunt. I stopped a good distance away from the little house and calmed myself. After fixing my windblown hair and brushing off my jacket, I made my way up the path towards the house.

I knocked on the door and waited a few moments. The sound of footsteps approached the door and the door clicked. A middle aged man, about my height answered the door.

"Hello," the man said with a faint smile, he looked at me from head to toe before speaking again, "Well you're a face I haven't seen around here. What can I do for you at this hour?" The sweet smell was pouring out of the house beckoning me in.

I gave the man my best smile and answered him, "I'm so sorry to bother so late at night, but I'm in a bit of a bind here. You see I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama, and it seems that I have lost my way. Can I glance at a map of this area if you have one?"

"Sure thing, but where are you going so late at night?"

"I'm a High Priest and I was requested by the town beyond this to attend a special ceremony at their church tomorrow morning. I was so sure that I was headed in the right direction, but it seems that I veered off the main path somehow."

"By all means come in Father. I will try and see where I put the map last." The man stepped to the side and gestured me inside. I could feel my twisted smile surface as I entered the house. Inside there was a woman about the same age as the man sitting in a chair reading by the fireplace. I assume the two are married. How cute.

She looked up and smiled, "Hello there." Then she turned toward her husband, "Lawrence, who is this fine gentleman?"

"This is High Priest Kiyoteru Hiyama. He just needs to look at a map for a quick second."

"Oh please, just call me Kiyoteru. No need for such formalities."

"Welcome to our home Kiyoteru. Would you like some tea at all while you're here?" The woman put her book down on the side table next to the chair and began to stand up.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." The made her way toward the kitchen. I followed behind her taking her scent with every breath. It was so mouth watering that Ialmost couldn't take it anymore.

"So how do you like your tea?" she asked while she started to boil the water.

"I like my tea sweet," I moved closer to her inch by inch, "very sweet." Soon there was no more space in between her and me.

"Mr. Hiyama what do you think you're doing?" there was anger and fear mixed in her voice.

"I'm simply helping myself to your sweet tea my dear" The words were not my own. I could feel the hunger controlling every nerve in my body. My vision becoming ever so cloudy, and my heart racing to an alarming rate.

"Wh-what are you-" I couldn't let her finish her sentence. I grabbed the woman's face and covered her mouth. I pulled her head to the side so her neck was exposed. I lunged at her and bit her neck open and tore it away. A vast amount of blood poured out of the wound. I couldn't help but suck hard on the succulent liquid with no restraint. All of my senses began to dull, but I still couldn't get enough of it. Her body went limp in my arms and there was nothing left but her shriveled body. I heard a noise from my right, and turned to find the man standing there with a mortified face.

"M-Moira…" he dropped a piece of paper and began to tremble all over. Then he screamed out, "MOIRA?" He ran in my direction with a fist ready. I laughed at his attempt to fight back. I thrust my arm at his chest and felt my hand slid into his intestines. A small choking noise escaped from his mouth. I proceed to bite into his neck at well, sucking until there is nothing left. With my arm still inside him I throw him across the room. The sweet smell from before has dulled, but the smell still lingers somewhere else.

I wiped my face with my sleeve and I start searching the house. I come across a study, a bedroom, and some storage rooms. Then I come across a door that leads upstairs and make my way up them. When I get to the top right away I see toys strewn about the floor. Towards the back of the room there's a bed with a nightlight next to it. For the first time I feel something in the pit of my stomach that I can't explain.

I move quietly across the large room avoiding the toys and stuffed animals until I reach the bed. It was a small canopy bed with thin pink sheets draping from each end. I pulled the sheets away slowly to reveal a little girl. As I gazed upon her face my breath caught in my throat. I stumbled backwards a bit and covered my mouth to stop myself from being sick. That face, it was similar to hers…I closed my eyes and let the image form for the first time in over 100 years.

Neima…sweet Neima. She had beautifully long, golden locks of hair, and a cute round face with light crystal blue eyes. Her beauty captivated me so many times and that girl's face was just the same. I could feel tears boiling beneath my eyelids. My final memory of Neima was burned into my brain. She was tied to a stake in the ground and lit on fire by the sun by the humans. She never killed anyone…she didn't deserve that kind of end. Why was just being a vampire such a sin? We never asked for this…

I took a deep breath and threw my head back and let the tears disappear. In front of me I heard the girl move in the bed. I could see her eyes flicker open in the faint light. Holding my breath I couldn't bear to look at her. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes. After propping herself up a bit she finally looked up at me. Dear god, those eyes. They were exactly the same as Neima's. It was too much to bear; Ihad to kill her before it made me crazy. I moved forward toward her only to be stopped by a tiny voice.

"Um…mister. What are you doing in my room?" the girl's voice cracked mid sentence showing that she was still half asleep. I froze in place. Something told me I couldn't kill her. No…it would almost be like killing Neima with my own hands. The thought made me feel sick again.

"I was just coming to check on you little girl." I bit my lip. What am I doing? In fact I had no idea what I was doing. But I was simply going with what my gut was telling me to do right now.

"Why are you checking on me? Where are my mom and dad?" The girl sounded more alert this time.

"It seems a monster got in your house," Her eyes widened, "and you're parents are badly injured. They fought the monster to protect you but it seems the monster was too strong. I came across your house just in time to drive the monster away."

"The monster got mommy and daddy?" her voice broke at the end. She sounded like she was about to cry. I took a step towards her and got down on one knee. I could see her eyes begin to moisten. I patted her head gently, and the strange sensations filled my body.

"I'm afraid so…but you're father asked that I keep you safe before he passed away. You're parents loved you very much and thought of nothing but your safety."

The girl began to sob. It broke his heart to see her like this. He pulled her close and stroked her short blond hair. He rocked her slowly back and forth whispering calming words to her. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I tried to help your folks, I really did."

"What am I going to do now…What if the monster tries to come back?"

"Shh…it's ok. You can live with me if you like. I have a nice big house and can keep any monster out."

"R-really?" she asked sniffling.

"Mhmm, and I have lots of rooms for you to explore. Good food, and a big yard to play in too. I'm sure you'll like it there, um... hey, I don't know your name yet."

"It's Jessica. Jessica Murlton."

"Ah, what a sweet name. My name is Kiyoteru. It's very nice to meet you."

"Kiyoteru, will you be my big brother from now on?"

"Huh?"

"Well…big brothers are supposed to protect little sisters from all sorts of things. And if you're protecting me from monsters then it's like you're my big brother." She pouted with every word, almost like she was begging. It melted my heart in such a way that made me think of Neima again. Maybe this sudden impulse wasn't such a terrible thing.

"Of course I can be your big brother, Jessica" I replied with a smile.

"Thanks Nii-chan," As she said with a yawn, still wiping away her tears. She began to sway a little and then leaned onto my chest. She was so tired, it was cute in a way. I chuckled a little. I haven't felt this good in a long time. This little angel has brought some light to my dim world. Maybe after waiting all this time Neima has come back to me in some strange way. I promise myself that I will protect her in any way that I can. I must shield her from the twisted world of the other humans and make sure she doesn't stray. I will keep you safe forever, Jessica…


End file.
